Secrets, lies and love
by cheesynachos3
Summary: Harry Potter has been hiding a big secret from his friends for 2 years, he has a twin sister, Nicole. But, when Nicole comes to Hogwarts in her third year and catches the attention of a certain blonde Slytherin. How will Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville r
1. Secrets

**This is set in third year. Harry Potter has a huge secret he's been hiding from everyone, he has a twin sisters called Rose-Ann who has been home-schooled in America for the past few years and is about to start at Hogwarts in her third year. How will Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville react?**

_**Secrets, Lies and Love-Chapter 1-Secrets.**_

Nicole Potter. The girl-who-lived and secret twin sister of Harry Potter. No one knows I exist except Harry, Dumbledore, Hagrid and my aunt and uncle. Me and Harry were separated after you-know-who killed our parents, Dumbledore said it was for the best. Harry went to live with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia while I was sent to America to live in an orphanage. 13 years on and me and Harry write to each other all the time. I got my Hogwarts letter just a few days ago and when I wrote to Harry about it, he was so happy. I'm finally going to be reunited with my brother.

When I arrived at Kings Cross Station, I checked the time. 10:48, I have enough time to find platform 9 and 3 quarters. I looked everywhere until I glanced over at a familiar figure. Harry. "Harry!" I shouted from a short distance. Harry saw me and came racing towards me before hugging me tightly. "Whoa! Steady on, Harry! You nearly knocked me over." I returned his hug before looking at him.

"I can't believe it's you after 12 years apart." I smiled and noticed Harry is the spitting image of dad.

"The Potter twins reunite together forever. Nothing will break us apart, not even you-know-who." Harry nodded and we both pushed our trolleys to platform 9 and 3 quarters. Harry told me to just run through the barrier, so I did. I saw the Hogwarts Express. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Come on, let's go." I followed Harry and we placed our trunks inside the train and stepped on.

The whistle blew and everyone said goodbye as the train slowly started to move until the people on the platform were no longer visible. I followed Harry to a compartment, "I want you to meet my friends." I nodded and smiled before Harry lead me into a compartment and sat there was a girl with brown bushy hair with a rather creepy looking ginger cat, a boy with messy red hair. "Guys, this is Nicole and...she's my twin sister."

Hermione looked up, shocked, "Harry? What are you talking about 'twin sister'?"

Ron looked just as confused as Hermione did, "It's a long story but Nicole this is Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley," I smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ron smiled.

I noticed a man sat by the window, asleep. "Who's that?" I asked while I sat down next to Hermione.

"Professor R J Lupin." Hermione said, proudly.

"Do you know everything? How is it she knows everything?" Ron picked up a rather scabby rat.

Hermione pointed up to the briefcase, "It's on the suitcase, Ronald."

"I suppose he is asleep?" said Ron quietly. "I mean-he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione. "I suspect he's the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher."

Brittany nodded, "Not one of them has lasted two years." Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

Then I noticed the compartment door open, a tall boy with blonde hair, a pointed face and cold grey eyes stood in the doorway and behind him were two large boys. "Well, look who it is. Weasel and Potty." I rolled my eyes. Harry told me about him in his letters. Draco Malfoy. Slytherin git.

His attention turned to me, "And who are you," he asked flirtatiously.

"Nicole. Nicole Potter."

Malfoy's smirk dissolved, "Another Potter and a rather attractive one as well." I stood up to face him.

"You are Draco Malfoy the Slytherin git who has made my brother's life hell since he started Hogwarts so if I were you, I wouldn't mess with me."

Malfoy smirked, "I like a feisty girl." Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks over.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy. She's not interested."

"Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking a step back from me.

"New teacher," said Harry, who had got to his feet, too. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, "C'mon." he muttered to Crabbe and Goyle before leaving the compartment.

"I'm not going to take any rubbish from Malfoy this year," Ron said angrily. "And the way he flirted with Nicole it's just bloody pathetic. If he says one more thing I'm gonna grab hold of his head and-"

Ron made a violent gesture in mid-air.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be _careful..._" but he was still fast asleep.

"So, Harry, tell us where your sister has been for all these years."

Harry told them everything about what happened to us and about me living in America.

Hermione looked shocked, "Harry, you should have told us this 2 years ago."

"I didn't want anyone to know, including Malfoy."

The train seemed to be starting to slow down. "Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, I jumped in my seat. "What's going on?" asked Ron, worryingly.

"Dunno, maybe we've broken down," I said, looking outside the window.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione, "Ron, that was my foot!"

I wiped the window to create a clean patch, "There's something moving out there," Ron said, "I think some people are coming aboard."

The compartment door suddenly opened and I felt something fall painfully on my legs, "Ouch!" I gasped.

"Sorry, do you know what's going on?"

"Hello, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?" I pulled Neville up between myself and Harry.

Then I heard another thud. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Come and sit down-"

"Not here!" I heard Harry say, hurriedly. "I'm here, Ginny!" She sat next to me and Harry.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked quietly.

"My twin sister," Ginny was taken aback, "Long story, I'll tell you and Neville later."

Suddenly, the door slid open, standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure with horrible bony hands and fingers. An intense cold swirled up on us, I felt my breath catch in my chest. My eye's rolled up into my head. I couldn't see. I was drowning in cold. I was being dragged downwards, the roaring growing louder.

And then, from far away, I heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. I wanted to help whoever it was, I tried to move my arms, but couldn't...a thick white fog was swirling around me, inside me-

"Harry! Nicole! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping mine and Harry's faces.

I opened my eyes. The Hogwarts Express was now moving again. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to me and Harry, and above them I could see Ginny, Neville and Professor Lupin. "Are you OK?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," Harry and I both said at the same time. " What happened? Where's that-that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.

"But me and Nicole heard screaming."

A loud snap made us all jump. Professor Lupin was taking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. "Here," he said to the both of us, "Eat it. It'll help." Lupin handed me a piece of chocolate which I took a nibble of, Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" I asked Lupin.

"A Dementor," said Lupin, "One of the guards of Azkaban. Don't worry it's gone now it was searching the train for Sirius Black."

We all stared at him. "Eat," he repeated, "It'll help. Now excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver." He strolled past Harry and I and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're both OK?" asked Hermione, anxiously.

"I don't get it...what happened?" asked Harry while I was still nibbling the small piece of chocolate.

"Well-that thing-the Dementor-stood there and looked around-and you-you both-"

"I thought you were both having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You both went sort of rigid and fell off your seat and both started twitching-"

"But, did any of you fall off your seats?" I said, awkwardly.

"No," said Ron, "Ginny was shaking like mad though."

I didn't understand. I felt so weak and shivery. We didn't talk much for the rest of the journey, Hermione explained to Neville and Ginny about me being the secret twin sister of Harry and they were kinda cool with it.

At last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station. It was freezing on the tiny platform, rain was battering down.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice from behind. I hugged Harry, "See you at the sorting ceremony." I waved goodbye and joined the other first years by boat. "Hello, Nicole!" Hagrid shouted from a distance as we got off the boats, "Blimey! You've grown!" I nodded in response before Professor McGonagall stopped me.

"Hello, Ms Potter," she greeted.

"Hello, Professor. I'm excited to get sorted." I said happily.

"You need to go in with the first years, dear."

I nodded and followed the first years into the great hall. WHOA! Floating candles, there must be hundreds of them. Four long tables with loads of students staring at us. I caught Harry's eyes and smiled. Hermione mouthed 'good luck' and Ron put his thumbs up.

I was the last to get sorted, "Nicole Potter!" the whole hall went silent and whispers occur.

I stepped up, nervously and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head. _"Hmmmm...you're difficult, lots a courage and bravery, not afraid to stand up to other people but where to put you."_

Please, not Slytherin, I thought. _"You could do well in Slytherin but it has to be..._GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor table burst into claps and cheers. I ran to Harry and hugged him tightly.

Professor Dumbledore stood, "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we start out excellent feast. I'm pleased to announce that the Defence Against The Dark Arts post has been given to Professor R J Lupin, good luck Professor." Lupin stood a bowed a little, the hall clapped.

"Of course, that's why he gave you two the chocolate," Hermione said, while still clapping.

"Potter! Potter!" Harry and I turned to face non-other than Malfoy, "Is it true you both fainted? I mean you actually fainted," Malfoy smirked.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"How did he find out?" I asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Just forget it."

"I am delighted to announce that Rubeus Hagrid will be taking the post of Care of Magical Creatures due to Professor Grubbly-plank who has decided to retire only to spend more time with his remaining limbs." Hagrid stood and only a few people cheered. Hermione clapped and cheered cleared his throat, "As you are all aware, after the search on the train, Hogwarts will host to some Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds'. Therefore, I warn each and everyone of you, give them no reason to harm you. On a happier note, welcome to the new students and teachers to our ranks this year."

Well, this year is going to be great.

**That's the end of the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. Please review :)**


	2. Talons and Tea Leaves

**Thank you for the first review. Please keep them coming and enjoy this chapter. :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 2-Talons and Tea leaves.**_

Me, Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing we saw was Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story, it wasn't funny to me. As we passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a uproar of laughter.

"Ignore him," Hermione said to both me and Harry. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it..."

"Hey, Potters!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson. Harry told me all about her, too. All she does is cling onto Malfoy's arm since first year, apparently, she has a face like a pug, "Potters! The Dementors are coming, Potters! _Woooooooo!_"

I dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to the Weasley twins. "New third-year timetables," said George, passing them over. "What's up with you two?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting opposite me and glaring over at the Slytherin table.

George looked up in time to see Malfoy doing another impression of someone fainting in terror.

"That little git," I said calmly, "He kept flirting with me on the train."

"He came running into our compartment when the Dementors were on the train, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, who was sat next to George.

I checked my timetable, "We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there,"

We finished our breakfast, said goodbye to Fred and George. As we passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. The shouts of laughter followed me and Harry into the Entrance Hall.

"There's-got-to-be-a-short-cut," Ron panted as we climbed a seventh long staircase.

"I think it's this way," said Hermione.

"Can't be," said Ron. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake out the window..."

I rolled my eyes, "Ron, I didn't know you have a brain." I joked.

Harry and Hermione sniggered, "Shut up, Nicole." Ron joked back before we finally found the Divination room.

"Where is she?" Ron said. I shrugged.

A voice suddenly came out of nowhere, "Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last." Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight. She was very thin, her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size and her hair was all bushy and messy.

I turned to Harry, "She's bloody mental." I whispered to him.

"This term we shall be focusing on reading tea leaves so please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you."

I swapped mine with Ron and he swapped his with Harry and Ron gave me Harry's.

"But first you must broaden your minds to look beyond."

"What a load of rubbish," Hermione said, placing her books on the small round table.

Ron turned to face her, "Where did you come from?"

"Me, I've been here all this time."

Then Professor Trewalney turned to Ron and asked him something and told him to say what was in Harry's cup, "Well, Harry has sort of got a wonky cross that stands for suffering and that there could be the sun, so you're suffer but you're going to be happy about it," Professor Trewalney snatched the cup from Ron before dropping it in shock and horror.

"My dear, you have...the grim."

I looked at my cup, I have the same thing as Harry. "The grin? What's the grin?" Seamus Finnegan asked.

"Not the grin, idiot, the grim. It's an omen of death."

Finally the lesson ended now it's time for Care Of Magical Creatures.

"You don't think that grim thing has anything to do with Sirius Black?" Ron asked as we made our way down the steps to Hagrid's hut.

"Oh, honestly Ron. If you ask me Divination is quite a woolly subject. Now, Ancient Romes that's a fascinating subject." Hermione said.

Ron turned to her, "Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?"

"I'd say a few."

"Hold on, that's not possible Ancient Runes is on the exact same time as Divination, you have to be in two classes at once."

"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once? "Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future." Hermione did a impression of Trewalney.

As we approached Hagrid's hut, I spotted Malfoy with his two goonies and Pansy Parkinson. "Oh, great." I huffed.

"I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me." We followed Hagrid into the forest. "Everyone form a group over there. And open your books to page 49."

"How?" I heard the cold voice of Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated.

"Just stroke the spine, of course. Goodness me."

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I think they're funny," Hermione said, putting her book down on a large rock.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny. Really witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Malfoy sneered as Crabbe and Goyle both laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy," I said walking towards him.

Malfoy handed Crabbe his bag and walked towards me, well more like strutted. "Dementor! Dementor!" he shouted, pointing up in the air.

I turned around quickly before I heard them all laugh. They all put there cloaks on and did a Dementor impression. Hermione dragged me away, "Just ignore them.." she whispered.

Harry was the first one to ride on a Hippogriff called Buckbeak and he got to ride it.

"Maybe if we're lucky, it'll never come back," Malfoy really is a dick head.

"You're so hilarious," I said sarcasticly, rolling my eyes.

"So," Malfoy said and moved closer to me. "While Potty is out of my way, I though now would be the best time."

He put an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I felt so uncomfortable. Where is Harry when I need him?

"We should date," he held me closer, "I know you have a thing for me."

"Wow, you're so full of lame jokes," I muttered.

I tried to push him away with full force, but he wouldn't move.

Thankfully, Ron saved the day, "Let go of her, Malfoy." Ron snarled.

Malfoy finally let go of me and let out a nervous laugh before walking back to his gang.

When Harry came back everyone clapped apart from Malfoy's gang, obviously.

"You're not so dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute." It happened in a flash. Malfoy got attacked by Buckbeak and was lying on the ground, rolling around.

"It's killed me! It's killed me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Malfoy, if it's killed you then why are you still rolling around like a spaz?!"

Hermione rushed forward, "Hagrid! He has to be taken to hospital."

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it." Hagrid picked up Malfoy and carried him to the hospital. "Class dismissed!"

We entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. "What happened to Malfoy?" George asked while glaring over at the Slytherin table.

"He got attacked by a Hippogriff," Harry said.

Fred and George both smirked, "What did he do?" Fred asked.

"He insulted it," Ron explained. "And Malfoy grabbed hold of Nicole and wouldn't leave her alone."

Harry turned to me, the colour drained from his face, "He did what?" Harry said angrily.

"Um...he w-wanted to go out with me a-and he tried to hit on me," I stuttered. Harry stood angrily and headed towards the Slytherin table.

I ran after him, "Harry! Just leave it!"

"Malfoy! Stay away from my sister!"

Malfoy smirked, "Sorry, just can't resist her."

Harry attempted to punch him but Hermione and I pulled him away, "Harry! Just leave it! I told you not to get involved!" I grabbed my bag and stormed off to the Gryffindor common room where I cried for the rest of the day.

**That's the end of the second chapter. Please tell me what you think. Please review :)**


	3. Lies

**Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy this chapter. :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 3-Lies**_

I spent two hours in the Gryffindor common room, crying. I slowly stood up and made my way down to the Great Hall where Ron, Hermione and Harry were talking about something.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.

I sat down next to Hermione, "Nicole, where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Nowhere," I shrugged and looked over at the Slytherin table. "Just needed some time alone."

We went back to the Gyrffindor common room after dinner and tried to do homework Professor McGonagall had set us, but it kept us breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," I said suddenly.

Ron looked at his watch, "If we hurried, we could go down and see him, it's still quite early..."

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and I saw her glance at me and Harry.

"We're allowed to walk across the grounds," Harry said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors here, has he?"

So we put our things away and headed out of the portrait hole, I was glad not to meet anyone on my way. The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When we reached Hagrid's hut, I knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."

"Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognised us. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who on'y lasted a day before."

"You haven't been sacked, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.

"Not yet," said Hagrid miserably. "But 's only matter o' time, i'n't it, after Malfoy..."

"How is he?" said Ron, as we all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"Madam Pomfrey fixed him the best she could," said Hagrid dully. "but he's sayin' it's still agony...covered in bandages...moanin'..."

"He's faking it," Harry said at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."

"'s all my fault..."

"It's all Malfoy's fault, Hagrid!" I said earnestly.

"We're witnesses," said Harry. "You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem he wasn't listening."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up." Said Hermione.

Thank God Malfoy didn't appear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when Gryffindors and Slytherins were halfway through Potions. I glared at him when he swaggered into the room.

"How is it, Draco?" I heard Pansy Parkinson say. "Does it hurt terribly?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace.

I turned back to Ron, Harry and Hermione. "_Does it hurt terribly?_" I took the mick out of Pansy. Sometimes I think she should be sent to a dog kennel.

Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin house who favours all the students but us Gryffindors, gave us a task to make a potion.

"Sir," Malfoy called. "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm-"

"Weasley, cup up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

Ron went brick red. "There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hisses as I listened in.

Malfoy smirked across the table. "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape, cup up these roots," I gave Ron his knife and he began to chop the roots roughly.

"Professor," drawled Malfoy. "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But sir-!"

"Now!" Snape said in his most dangerous voice.

I watched Ron shove his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this Shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy with laughter in his voice.

"Ms Potter, you can skin Malfoy's Shrivelfig," said Snape, giving me the look of loathing I got from him.

I took Malfoy's Shrivelfig and skinned it, I watched Malfoy as he attempted to touch my hand. I shuffled away from him. "Will you stop it?" I whispered angrily.

Malfoy smirked, "What?" he asked, trying to touch my hand again.

"Trying to touch my hand."

Malfoy came up to my ear, "You know I can't resist you."

I pushed him away, "You know I can't resist to punch you right now." I snarled.

Ron managed to save the day before Malfoy could go even further, "Keep talking to her, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.

Then Pansy Parkinson decided to get involved, "Ignore the blood-traitors, Dracie."

I laughed, "Dracie! A bit girly for you isn't it, Malfoy?" I sneered before turning away and working on my own potion.

After Potions, I made my way back to the common room until Malfoy dragged into a corner. "What the hell are you doing?" I sneered.

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing," Malfoy whispered. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move. Then I realised he was attempting to kiss me.

"Fuck off, you jerk!" I pushed him into a wall with full force. "Just leave me alone!"

Malfoy then just crashed his lips against mine, it wasn't light or rough just...I can't explain. I pushed him off me before grabbing my bag and hurrying back to the common room, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I ran through the portrait hole, Harry stopped me. "Nicole, what happened?" Then Ron and Hermione stood next to him.

I shook my head, "Nothing." I muttered.

"Well, obviously something has happened because you're crying."

"Was it Malfoy?" Ron asked worryingly. "What did he do? When I find out I'm gonna kill him!"

I nodded before more tears streamed down my cheeks, "H-he kissed m-me."

Harry's face went red and so did Ron's. "Right, where is he?!" Ron shouted before Harry and Ron ran through the portrait hole. I ran after them.

"Ron! Harry! Please just leave it!"

Ron and Harry stormed into the Great Hall before grabbing hold of Malfoy, Harry pushed him against a wall. "If you even lay one hand on my sister again, you're dead. I mean it! Leave her alone, Malfoy." Harry sounded angrier than ever. Ron had his wand ready just in case.

I grabbed hold of Harry's arm, "Thank you, but please just calm down." I whispered.

Harry nodded, "It's all right, me, Ron and Hermione will keep you safe from him." I hugged him tightly before the four of us went back to the common room.

**That's the end of the third chapter. Please tell me what you think. Please review :)**


	4. The Boggart in the wardrobe

**Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy this chapter. :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 4-The Boggart in the wardrobe.**_

**Draco's POV**

I can't believe I did that! I feel so bad for doing that to Nicole. Okay fine, I like her more than a friend. She's beautiful, funny, brave and strong. Every time I see her my heart beats fast, I think I'm falling in love with her...Draco, stop it! I'm a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor. But, I need to find a way to make it up to her. Potty, Weasel and Mudblood will be hanging around her for the rest of the year.

I checked my timetable; DADA with Gryffindors.

Professor Lupin wasn't there when we arrived at his first DADA lesson. I sat near the front next to Goyle and Nicole sat next to Ron on the table next to mine.

"Um, hi, Nicole," Nicole ignored me, I don't blame her she's angry at me and Potty will kill me if I go anywhere near her.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you, Malfoy," Ron snarled at me.

"No one asked you, Weasel," I sneered back at him.

Weasley gave me the death stare.

Lupin finally entered the room, "Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bag. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

We all put our books back into our bags. "Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone in the class was ready. "if you'd follow me."

I was puzzled but not interested, I can't get Nicole out of my head. It's driving me nuts!

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said. "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

I saw Longbottom's face go bright red. "Now then," said Professor Lupin. "There is a Boggart in there. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows," Hermione said suddenly, hold on, when did she get here?

"When did she get here?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Boggarts are shape-shifters, they take the shape of whatever the person fears the most that is what makes them-"

"So terrifying, yes," said Lupin. "Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me. Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" the whole class repeated except me, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Very good. A little louder and very clear. Listen: Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!"

"This class is ridiculous," I sneered, Pansy sniggered before she clung onto my arm. Urgh, she won't leave me alone. I don't think Pansy has ever heard of something called personal space.

"Very good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing." Lupin explained.

I didn't listen, I was busy focusing on Nicole. Pansy spent the last five minutes asking if my arm is all right, "Pansy, shut up." I whispered.

**Nicole's POV**

I hate him. All he for the first half of the DADA lesson was just stare at me, it was kinda weird. "This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Malfoy's little conversation with pug-face Pansy. "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Nicole?"

I was trying to answer the question with Hermione stood next to me she was bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, it kinda put me off a bit, but I had a go. "Er-because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, Hermione put her hand down looking disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug. I once saw a Boggart make that mistake-tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind."

In the corner of my eye, Malfoy was strutting towards me. "Why hello Nicole-" Malfoy started.

"I'm not interested, Draco," I didn't look at him.

He inched closer to me, "Oh, are we on a first name basis?"

"If you ever come near me again and you'll wish you were never born," I said quickly before turning back my attention to the lesson.

"Playing that game, are we?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron snarled, thank God Ron is always here to save the day.

"What's your problem, Weasley?" Malfoy asked.

"Lay another hand on her and your life won't be worth living," Malfoy looked slightly terrified at Ron and he should be.

"She's not yours, you know?" Malfoy said with his eyes narrowing.

"She's more mine than yours," Ron snarled.

"She'll never like you in that way, Weasley," Malfoy sneered. "She needs someone more like me, a gentleman."

"What makes you think I would ever fancy you, Draco?" I said.

Malfoy smirked, "Maybe because I'm good-looking unlike weasel."

I shoved him away, "You little-"

"Is there a problem over there?" Professor Lupin asked.

I shook my head, "No, sir."

"Nothing at all, Professor," Malfoy said, still looking a bit terrified of Ron.

My attention was turned back to Malfoy, "Stay away from me." I said sternly.

* * *

After the lesson, Professor Lupin asked to see me in his office. "Thank you for coming to see me, Nicole. Can I call you Nicole?"

I nodded, "Yes, you knew my parents so I don't mind."

"I wanted to know what the problem was in my lesson today involving you, Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." Lupin said.

"Yes..." I nodded. "Malfoy fancies me and I think Ron has a crush on me because every time Malfoy flirts with me Ron manages to save the day." I felt myself blushing a tiny bit.

"I'm not being personal but do you fancy Malfoy?" he asked.

I thought about it and I do fancy him a tiny bit but he's a git. "A little bit," I muttered.

"I see," he said. "I never would have thought Malfoy taking an interest in you at all."

"I know," I muttered.

"OK, thank you, Nicole, you may go now."

I nodded before making my way out and walking back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry stopped me, "What did Lupin want with you?"

"Just wanted to talk about the incident with me, Malfoy and Ron. Don't worry." Harry nodded.

**The end of the fourth chapter. What do you think? Should Nicole forgive Draco? Will Draco admit that he's fallen in love with her? Does Ron ask Nicole on a date? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	5. Admitting love

**Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy this chapter. :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 5-Admitting love.**_

**Nicole's POV**

In no time at all, DADA had become most people's favourite class. Only Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.

Harry and I know Lupin well because he knew our parents. "Look at the state of his robes," I heard Malfoy whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like out house-elf." I rolled my eyes. He glanced at me before turning back to his gang.

On late Friday afternoon, after my Potions lesson. I went for a walk down to the lake where I met a strange girl. "Hello there," the girl said in a soft voice. She was giving some meat to a creature.

"Hi, I'm Nicole Potter," I greeted.

The girl smiled, "I'm Luna Lovegood, I've met your brother, Harry, he's very kind."

I walked up to the creature Luna was currently feeding, "What are they?" I asked.

"Thestrals. You can only see them if you've witnessed death," Luna explained.

"Have you witnessed death?"

Luna nodded, "My mother, she died when I was nine. She was a very clever witch but it's just me and my father."

"I'm sorry, you probably know about me and Harry," I said.

Luna nodded before handing me some fresh meat to feed to a baby Thestral. "This one is only a few weeks old."

"What year are you in, Luna?"

"Second, I don't have many friends. People call me Loony," Luna said sadly.

"That's horrible," I said shocked. "does that include Draco Malfoy?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, he started it. The only friends I have are you, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville."

I shook my head, "Ignore Malfoy, he's a massive git."

"Well, well, look who's here, Potter and Loony," I turned round to see Malfoy just on his own, that's odd.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?" I snarled.

"To speak to you in private," Malfoy said.

I nodded before turning to Luna. "It's all right, I need to go anyway," she said while grabbing her bag. "Goodbye, Nicole."

"Bye, Luna," and in a blink of an eye, she was gone. I turned my attention to Malfoy, "So, what were you going to speak to me about?"

Malfoy came a bit closer to me, "Um, to say I'm sorry the way I treated you." Wow! Draco Malfoy is apologising! Didn't see that one coming.

"I might forgive you, as long as you stop winding up Ron and Harry all the time," I said. "Can I ask you something?"

Malfoy nodded, "Yeah," he smiled.

"Do you like me?" I asked shyly. Hold on, did I just ask that?

"Yeah...I like you very much," Malfoy said looking rather nervous.

I nodded, "I like you, too. Even though sometimes you're a massive git."

Malfoy laughed, "I get that a lot."

"OK, I need to go but I'll see you later," I smiled.

Malfoy nodded, "Yeah.."

Just as I was about to walk off I heard Malfoy shout my name, "Nicole! I love you!" My whole body just stopped functioning for a few seconds. Did Draco Malfoy just shout 'I love you!'? I walked up to him, slightly blushed.

"Did you just say you love me?"

He nodded, "Yes, I didn't just say that because I fancy you I said it because I've fallen in love with you, Nicole Potter and-"

I pressed a finger against his lips, "Just stop talking," I whispered.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked with a whisper.

I nodded. He leaned in and our lips lightly touched, Draco wrapped his arm that was not broken around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It all ended too soon when I saw a familiar figure stood a few metres away from us. Harry. We both parted but still had our arms wrapped around each other. "Nicole...what the hell is going on?" Harry asked furiously.

"I can explain every-"

Harry shook his head, "I can't believe you, Nicole." Harry started to walk off and I quickly followed him.

"Harry, please let me explain," I begged before I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Explain what? Why were you and Malfoy snogging and wrapped around each other?" He sounded angry and disappointed. "You know what, forget it." He walked off.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, I felt Draco wrap his arms around me and gave me a loving hug, stroking my hair while I cried on his shoulder.

**Oooohh, Harry caught Nicole and Draco in the act. How will Ron and Hermione react? Will Nicole and Draco become an item? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon! Please review. :)**


	6. Forgiveness

**Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy this chapter. :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 6**_

**Nobody's POV**

Harry paced up and down the Gryffindor common room, irritated. As soon as he got back he told Ron and Hermione everything. "I can't believe it," said Ron who was shocked at the news. "I knew that Malfoy fancied her but I didn't think he loved her."

Hermione sighed, "What do we do?"

"Nothing. Just leave them alone," Ron said trying not to get angry. He turned to Harry, "What were they doing when you caught them?"

Hermione shook her head, "Ron, shut up."

"I was just only asking, geez."

Harry scratched the back of his head before sitting down on the sofa, "I caught them kissing not like just a small kiss I mean proper kissing."

Ron looked like he was going to faint or die, "Oh, I bet that was an unpleasant experience," said Ron.

Harry nodded, "Totally unpleasant," Harry sighed. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're angry and upset but if Nicole is happy with Malfoy then leave them to it," said Hermione.

Ron shook his head, "Hermione, you're supposed to go against the idea not suggest it's a good idea!"

"Honestly Ron, since when have you cared about Nicole? You don't fancy her do you?"

Ron went bright red, "Um, no, but I like her...not in that way just as friends."

Harry smiled weakly, "I'm sure you do."

"I'm telling the truth!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione and Harry rolled there eyes.

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

I haven't slept all night. Awake all night worrying about what Harry was going to do with Draco. I decided to walk down to the Forbidden Forest where I met Luna Lovegood again. "Hello, Nicole," Luna greeted in her soft voice.

I smiled weakly, "Hi, Luna. I guess you heard, mind you the bloody school knows," I said while sitting down on a rock.

Luna shook her head, "Heard what?" she asked.

I was shocked, after Harry caught me and Draco together yesterday somehow the whole situation has spread around Hogwarts and now every single flipping person knows. "About me and Malfoy," I said.

"Oh, yes, I did hear people talking about it," Luna said as she sat on a rock next to me.

"I'm scared and confused, Luna," I admitted.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"I'm scared of going back to the Gryffindor common room and hearing people talking about me behind my back and I'm confused about how I feel about Draco," I said looking down at the floor.

Luna sighed softly, "Do you love him?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'm so confused. Don't you just hate it when you get that feeling when you want to be with someone but you don't want to be with them at the same time?"

Luna shook her head, "No. But listen to me, if you and Malfoy are happy together then that's all that matters. Just take it slow then in that way you won't break up your relationship with Harry," Luna said smiling weakly.

"But he'll never let me be with him," I said still looking down.

"So, who cares. You're old enough to make your own choices." Luna said.

I thought about, Luna is right, it's my decision whether I want to be with Draco or not. I smiled. "Thanks, Luna for the advice."

"Don't mention it, Nicole." said Luna before I grabbed my bag and went to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What do you want, Nicole?" Harry asked not even bothering to look at me.

I dropped my bag and walked up to him, "Harry, why don't you like the idea of me and Draco together?" I asked, sounding irritated.

Harry smirked, "Because it's Malfoy! He's our enemy! And the worst part is he's in Slytherin!"

I huffed, "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"What do you see in him?" Harry asked getting slightly annoyed with me.

"I like him and if you've got a problem with that then you can fuck off!" I shouted before storming out of the common room and finding Draco.

* * *

I found him sat at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle. His bandage was off, thank God. "Draco, can I talk to you?" I asked and he nodded before he followed me outside to the courtyard.

"What is it?" He asked looking worried.

"I've just had a fight with Harry and-" That was when I burst out crying.

Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged my tightly, "Shh, it's Ok," he whispered into my ear. I felt so safe in his arms.

"He said that I shouldn't be with you because you're in Slytherin but I don't care about all that," I whispered.

Draco wiped the tears from my face before smiling, "I've written to mother and father and they want to meet you in the Christmas holidays if you want to."

I smiled, "Of course I'll come." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"This is our last chance-my last chance-to win the Quidditch cup," Oliver Wood told the Gryffindor Quiddtich team. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it. Gryffindor haven't won for seven years now. OK, so we've had the worst luck in the world-injuries-then the tournament getting called off last year..." Wood swallowed, as though the memory had still brought a lump to his throat. "But we also know that we've got the best-ruddy-team-in-the-school," he said, punching a fist into his other hand. "We've got superb chasers."

Wood pointed at Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. "We've got unbeatable beaters."

"Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker, who has never failed to win us a match!" Wood mumbled, glaring at Harry. Harry's thoughts turned to Nicole, maybe he was a bit too harsh on her earlier.

After the whole we've gotta win the cup, it was time for the match. Harry looked up at the stands, Nicole came and she brought Malfoy with her. After a tense match with Ravenclaw, Gryffindor won, Nicole jumped up and down and cheered before hugging Draco. Harry witnessed how happy she was and smiled weakly.

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

There was nothing to be done, Harry and I can't go to Hogsmeade. 1. Because Uncle Vernon didn't sign Harry's permission slip and 2. I'm new so I can't go because I never got the letter. I was so excited to go with Draco but with Pansy clung onto him and I can't go. Harry has apologised to me and I forgave him and so did Ron and Hermione, too.

"There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer both me and Harry up. "You know, the Hallowe'en feast, in the evening."

"Yeah," I said, gloomily. "great."

"We'll bring both of you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking sorry for us.

"Yeah, loads," said Ron.

"Don't worry about us," said Harry, in my opinion was a offended voice. "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

We accompanied them to the Entrance Hall. "Staying here, Potter!" shouted Draco. I glanced at him and shook my head. Draco came towards me and held both of my hands, "I'll bring you something back, I'll miss you," he whispered.

I smiled, "OK, I'll miss you, too," I responded before he kissed my cheek and made his way back into the line with Crabbe and Goyle.

As I was making my way back I started to sing 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' a song from a muggle film called Grease which I've seen twice.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_

_My eyes are not the first to cry,_

_I'm not the first to know there's_

_Just no getting over you_

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see,_

_There's nothing else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now,_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying "Fool! Forget him"_

_My heart is saying "Don't let go"_

_Hold on to the end, _

_That's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now,_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

I was crying by that point, Harry had gone back to the Gryffindor common room and I went to the library.

* * *

"There you go," said Ron, handing both me and Harry two bags of sweets. " We got as much as we could carry."

"Thanks," I said, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps.

"What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?" Harry asked curiously.

"The post office! About two hundred owls, all sitting on selves, all colour-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!" said Hermione.

"Why did you go to the post office for?" I asked.

"To send a letter to my parents," Hermione said.

I nodded in response.

"Honeydukes have got a new kind of fudge, they were giving free samples, there's a bit, look-"

"We think we saw an orge, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks-"

"We wish we could have brought you both some Butterbeer, really warms you up-"

"What did you both do?" asked Hermione, looking anxious. "Did any of you get any work done?"

"No," said Harry. "I ended up getting stuck with Colin Creevey in the common room asking why I wasn't in Hogsmeade."

I felt sorry for Harry. "I got my Charms homework done in the library," I said.

Hermione checked her watch, "We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes..." We hurried down to the Great Hall. Draco pulled me into a corner and handed me a box.

"What is it?" I asked, checking the small box.

"Open it," Draco said. I unwrapped the green and silver paper and opened the box. Inside was a green and silver crest shaped moon.

"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful," I said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Draco held my hand, "I'm glad you like it."

I smiled sweetly before we both made our way into the Great Hall and sat down at separate tables.

"Where did you get that?" Hermione asked, looking at my necklace.

I looked down at it and smiled, "Draco gave it to me."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked shocked. "Oh, he is softy when it comes to girls," Ron said.

**That's the end of the sixth chapter. The next chapter will be coming soon. Please review :)**


	7. Sneaking out after curfew

**Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy this chapter. :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 7**_

**Nicole's POV**

After the feast me, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the rest of Gryffindor along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when we reached the corridor which ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, we found it jammed full of people.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" I asked curiously.

I tried to peer over the heads in front of me. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Percy Weasley's voice. "What's the hold-up here? You can't all have forgotten the password-excuse me, I'm Head Boy-"

"What's going on?" asked Ginny.

I shrugged, "I dunno, maybe Neville has forgotten the password."

"Hey!" I turned round to find Neville behind me.

"Oh, you're there." I said to Neville.

Next moment, Professor Dumbledore was at the scene. Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was. "Oh, my-" Hermione exclaimed and grabbed onto my brother's arm. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, hmmm, that's odd.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle."

Then a student found The Fat Lady in one of the paintings looking rather messed up. "He's here in the castle, Professor, the one they're all talking about, it's Sirius Black!" The Fat Lady shouted before hid behind a cow or something.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had sent all us Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, then in ten minutes we were joined by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, they also looked very confused. "Nicole, what's going on!" I heard Draco shouting as he tried to push through the crowd towards me.

"It's The Fat Lady!" I exclaimed.

Draco looked confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Before I had the chance to answer, Dumbledore spoke, "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Dumbledore told us. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want all Prefects to stand guard over the Entrance to the Hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Head Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who looked really proud and important. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the floor was covered in hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. "Sleep well," he said to all of us before closing the door behind him.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

I slumped down on a sleeping bag next to Hermione, "Sleep well? How are we supposed to sleep well when we're sleeping on the floor?"

"Do you think Black is still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, though," said Hermione. "The one night we weren't in the Tower..."

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," I said. "Didn't realise it was Hallowe'en. Otherwise, he'd have come bursting in here."

Hermione and Ron shuddered.

All around us people were asking each other the same questions: _'How did he get in?'_

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few away. "Just appeared out of thin air, you know."

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read _Hogwarts, A History_?" said Hermione, crossly to me, Harry and Ron.

I nodded, "Yes." Hermione has mentioned it so many times I've lost count.

* * *

The next morning everyone kept going on and on about Sirius Black. I wasn't interested. While on my way to Herbology I accidently ran into a girl. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," I said while helping the girl pick up her books.

"It's all right, I'm quite clumsy a lot of the time," she smiled. The girl had blonde hair and light blue eyes, she's about the same height as me and I think she's in my year. "I'm Grace Edwards," she held out her hand, I shook it.

"Nicole Potter," I smiled. "and before you ask, yes I'm Harry Potter's twin and yes the rumour is true that me and Malfoy kissed."

"How on earth did you end up with him?" Grace said gloomily.

I shrugged, "He likes me and I like him. Um, what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor, I'm a third year," said Grace. "Nicole, you do know that Malfoy's father used to be a Death Eater, right?"

"A Death what?" I asked confused.

"A Death Eater. You-know-who's followers. I wouldn't get too close to him if I were you."

Then, to my delight, Harry popped his head around the corner and walked towards us, "Hey, sis."

I smiled, "Hey, Harry this is Grace Edwards."

"Hi," Grace said shyly.

Harry smiled, "Nice to meet you, Grace."

Then, my worst fear came true. Pansy Parkinson stormed up to me, looking rather pissed off. "Potter! Stay away from Draco, he's mine!"

I rolled my eyes, what a dumb bull-dog faced bitch. "Give it a rest, Pugson! Draco doesn't like you, get over it!"

"Shut up, you filthy half-blood!"

Oh hell to the no! "Two-faced senseless bitch!"

I watched Harry and Grace stood in the corner both looking rather terrified. "You stay away from my Dracie!"

"Why the hell do you call him that?" I asked, smirking.

"He likes to be called Dracie."

I smirked, "And I like people to mind there own fucking business," Harry and Grace tried to hide their giggles but it didn't work.

Pansy stormed off and I felt so much better for saying that. "Bloody hell, sis, I didn't know you're that scary," Harry said.

I smiled, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." All three of laughed together before walking to Herbology.

* * *

After a hard day, I found a note addressed _Nicole Potter. _I read the note,

_Nicole,_

_Meet me in the Forbidden Forest tonight, after curfew._

_Love Draco_ xxx

I blushed at the three kisses at the end.

Later that night, I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and walked quietly to the Forbidden Forest.

I pulled out my wand. "Lumos Maxima," I whispered, before taking off the cloak and clutching it tightly to my chest.

As I walked deeper into the forest, I heard a twig snap. "Draco?" I whispered still clutching the cloak. "Is that you?"

I heard bushes rustle, I headed through them before I smiled. "Draco, what's all this?" I asked. Draco was lying on blue blanket, with a bowl of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

"A little midnight snack," he said, turning to me and smirking.

I made myself comfy next to Draco. "Pugson got pissed with me earlier."

"Why?"

"Oh, just telling me to keep away from you and all the rest of the crap that goes with it-"

Draco wrapped his arm around me and held me close. I felt a little cheeky and wrapped an arm across his chest. I cuddled closer to Draco and closed my eyes before I felt him play with my hair. It wasn't long before I leaned up and kissed him before I pulled away from him and we stared at each other for like five seconds before Draco just kissed me back but more passionate. I placed my hand on his cheek, we pulled away after two minutes and spent the rest of the night cuddled up together, asleep.

**The end of the seventh chapter, this took me a long time to write but it's worth it. The next chapter is coming soon, please review. :)**


	8. The Role You Were Born To Play

**Please keep the reviews coming and I had this crazy idea that Hogwarts does a musical, Grease! Thank you for the reviews! :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 8-The Role You Were Born To Play**_

The next morning, I woke up still in the Forest, obviously.

I found Draco still sleeping with his arm around me and there was another blanket around the two of us. Draco grunted then he woke up. "Oh, crap," I whispered while checking my watch. "It's past eleven, darn it!" I sat up and shook Draco's arm.

"What time is it?" he asked while sitting up.

"Past eleven," I said. "We've missed breakfast."

Draco folded up the blankets. "Well, it was worth it."

"More importantly, Harry might be wondering where I am," I said, terrified. "C'mon, we need to get back to the castle without getting noticed."

Draco and I made a run for it and went back up to the castle where we separated to our common rooms. "I'll see you later," Draco whispered before he kissed my cheek and left to the dungeons.

I burst back into the Gryffindor common room, thankfully, no one was there. "Phew, no is here," I whispered to myself. I made my way back up to the dorms when I saw Grace sat on her bed glaring at me.

"Where were you last night?" she asked, looking worried. "Harry nearly had a bloody heart attack when he found out that you weren't here."

I narrowed my eyes, I decided to tell Grace. "Me and Draco ended falling asleep in the forest last night," I explained.

"You slept with him!" Grace shouted in shock.

I put my hand over her mouth, "Shut up! No one must ever know about this, OK?" Grace nodded before I removed my hand from her mouth.

"So what happened?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I got a note from Draco asking me to come down to the Forest after curfew then we had a midnight snack, we kissed and then we kinda fell asleep," I explained in a rushed voice.

Grace smiled, "Awww, young love."

I narrowed my eyes, "If Pugson finds out she's gonna rip my head off."

"Most likely," said Grace. Then I saw a older girl strut into the room, I'd say she was a fourth or fifth year. She had brown wavy hair, light blue eyes. "Ugh, what do you want?"

"Have you seen Fred and George anywhere?" The girl asked.

Grace shook her head before the girl walked out the room, huffing. "Who's that?" I asked.

"My sister, Connie. Don't mind her, she's mental," said Grace, who looked rather smug about it.

I nodded, "Wondered why you two looked similar."

"I still think she should where a badge saying 'My name is Connie Edwards. I'm a lunatic!'," I laughed.

"Well, you don't say!" I said sarcasticly.

"No, seriously, my elder sister is mental, she dips ginger cookies into curry sauce! You have to admit that's mental," Grace said.

I nodded, "That's disgusting. Who does that?"

"My sister."

"So where is everyone?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Hogsmeade," said Grace. "I wanted to go but I'd rather follow my sister around and annoy her."

"Well, let's do it then."

Grace nodded before we both headed out of the Gryffindor tower and left to the Great Hall.

* * *

As we entered the Great Hall, Draco waved. "Nicole! Sit here!" I nodded before heading to the Slytherin table. I slumped down on the bench while Grace sat next to me. "Who are you?" Draco asked to Grace.

"Grace Edwards, Nicole's friend," she said, smiling.

"So, has Pansy found out?" I asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, but if she does, she's gonna go through the roof." The he turned his attention to Grace. "What blood status are you?"

"Pure-blood, my father was in Slytherin and my mother was in Gryffindor. My elder sister, Connie, is a lunatic so I'd avoid her," Grace said proudly.

Draco nodded. "OK, I'll keep that in mind."

Then Grace's attention turned to new Hufflepuff Seeker, Cedric Diggory. "Oh, he is the only cutest Hufflepuff ever," Grace said, glancing over at the Hufflepuff table.

I looked over at the Hufflepuff table, and sure enough the dark haired boy look my way before carrying on with something. "Nicole! There you are! I've been worried sick!" I looked over at Harry who looked quite restless.

"Harry, I'm fine stop worrying," I huffed before both me and Grace joined Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Stop worrying? I thought you got snatched by the Dementors!"

I rolled my eyes, "Harry, shut up."

* * *

After lunch, Grace and I found a sign up sheet on the notice board. _Grease-Hogwarts Musical. _"What? We're doing a musical? What has this world come to?" I asked slightly confused.

Grace smiled, "I'm signing up, it'll be fun!" she grinned.

I sighed before I watched Grace write her name down and her writing was quite messy. She handed the quill to me. "Fine, I'll do it, make myself useful for once," I said before scribbling my name down on the paper. I scanned at the other names. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Connie, Dean, Seamus, Cho, Draco and even Pansy Parkinson signed up, wow small world.

"What role are you hoping to get?" Grace asked me a few seconds later.

"Sandy. She's always been my dream role," I said, smiling.

Grace nodded, "I wanna play Jan." I smiled before we both walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

A few days later, the cast list was put up. I pushed past people to get a look at what role I got.

_Sandy-Nicole Potter_

_Danny-Draco Malfoy_

_Rizzo-Connie Edwards_

_Marty-Hermione Granger_

_Jan-Grace Edwards_

_Frenchy-Cho Chang_

_Kennkie-Harry Potter_

_Sonny-Ronald Weasley_

_Doody-Seamus Finnigan_

_Putzie-Dean Thomas_

_Patty Simcox-Pansy Parkinson_

Yes! I got the part! Then Pansy pushed in front of me and she scanned down the list. "Patty Simcox? Patty Simcox? Who the merlin is Patty Simcox?" Pansy didn't sound happy, at all. "I don't understand. I prayed really hard about this."

Pansy walked off in a huff then she turned to face me. "One little thing, honey boo boo. I know a good, hot meal is hard to resist, especially when we can eat what we want, the stage always adds at least ten pounds. In your case, it's close to 90," she sneered before walking off.

* * *

Today were having our costumes fitted. Grace helped me zip up the knee-length skirt. "Okay, hold on and suck in."

"I am," I grunted. "I don't understand. This fit yesterday."

"Maybe it's stress bloating," said Grace. "I get it all the time."

"I'm here for my fitting," Pansy said as she entered the room.

Cho spoke, "I thought you quit because your part was too small."

"Well, random Asian girl, to quote Shakespeare, "There's no small parts, only fat actresses," Pansy sneered. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just say "fat?" I was distracted by Nicole's unfortunate and very noticeable weight gain."

"I swear, I'm not eating any differently," I said, completely confused. "How is this happening?"

Pansy strolled up to me. "I usually don't believe in the lamestream media's definition of "science," but it just makes sense that your metabolism is grinding to a halt. You're getting the body you were destined to have. I had to accept how I am."

I stood, confused.

"So, in the spirit of Grease, I thought it would be good way for us to get to know each other, if we had a sleepover. Sleepover? Tonight, in the Slytherin girls dorm. Just us girls," said Pansy, who smiled fakely.

"Can I come?" Hermione asked.

I turned to Pansy again, "I'm not going if Hermions's not invited," I said glaring at her.

"Mudblood can come. But if I catch you prancing around like Silence of the Lambs, you're out," Pansy said while pointing at her. The she disappeared for her costume fitting.

* * *

Me, Cho, Hermione and Grace made our way to the Slytherin girls dorms. "Everybody, we'll have pillow fights and ghost stories and prayer circles and back rubs," Pansy said while she opened a box of Chocolate Frogs.

"Want a chocolate frog, Nicole?" Cho asked.

I shook my head, "Are there any healthy snacks?" I asked.

"You can eat Kleenex," Grace said. "They taste like clouds."

Pansy grabbed my arm. "Honey, we need to have a little talk," Pansy took me the girls bathroom and held up two finger together. "These are called fingers. Just stick them in your pie hole and bingo, you're magically supermodel-thin forever."

I shook my head. "I don't want to make myself vomit that's gross."

"You know what's more gross?" she asked. "Having your gelatinous, corpulent, six-ton stomach explode blood and pudding and sour cream and chili cheese fries just because you didn't love yourself enough to binge and purge. Just think about it." Pansy walked out the bathroom and shut the door. I looked in the mirror then at the toilet. What shall I do.

**Nobody's POV**

"Hey. Where's Nicole?" Grace asked. Pansy pulled out a wig and put it on her head.

She turned round. "Why, I'm here, with my blonde hair. I'm gonna bat my bargain-basement eyes and steal your boyfriends, just like I stole the lead in the musical," Pansy tried to sound like Nicole before she clicked her fingers and Grace pressed play on the stereo.

_Pansy:_

_Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee_

_Lousy with virginity_

_Won't go to bed_

_'Til I'm legally wed_

_I can't, I'm Sandra Dee_

_Watch it! Hey, I'm Doris Day_

_I was not brought up that way_

_Won't come across_

_Even Rock Hudson lost_

_Pansy with Cho, Hermione and Grace:_

_His heart to Doris Day_

_Pansy (Cho, Hermione and Grace):_

_I don't drink (No!) or swear (Oh!)_

_I don't rat my hair (Eww!)_

_I get ill from one cigarette (Cough, cough, cough)_

_Keep your filthy paws_

_Off my silky drawers!_

_Would you pull that crap with Annette?_

_Pansy:_

_As for you, Troy Donahue_

_I know what you wanna do!_

_You've got your crust_

_I'm no object of lust_

_Pansy with Cho, Hermione and Grace (Other girls):_

_I'm just plain Sandra Dee (Eee, hahahaha)_

_Pansy:_

_Elvis! Elvis! Let me be!_

_Keep that pelvis far from me!_

_Just keep your cool_

_Now you're starting to drool_

_Hey, fongool, I'm Sandra Dee!_

As the song finished, Pansy sat down gracefully trying to take the mick out of Nicole before she came back from the bathroom. "Are you making fun of me, Pansy?"

Pansy took off the wig. "Some people are so touchy," she sneered.

**That's the end of the eighth chapter. Please review! Thanks!**


	9. Grease

**Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the reviews! :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 8-Grease**_

**Nicole's POV**

Tonight was opening night, Grace helped me fit into my costume before the first performance."Grace! I'm sorry I've been starving myself all week," I said while Grace tried to zip up my skirt.

"How could you have gained two inches in one day?" she asked, sounding confused.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we can hot glue an elastic band on," Grace said before rushing off to find an elastic band.

Then Pansy turned up, "Nicole, do not worry. We're gonna get those two inches off you before curtain," Pansy said holding up two fingers together. I decided not to do it. It was time for the first performance, I'm so nervous but excited.

_Draco:_

_Summer lovin' had me a blast_

_Me:_

_Summer lovin' happened so fast_

_Draco:_

_I met a girl crazy for me_

_Me:_

_Met a boy cute as can be_

_Draco and Me:_

_Summer days driftin' away, _

_To uh-oh those summer nights_

_Everyone:_

_Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!_

_Boys:_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Ron:_

_Did you get very far?_

_Girls:_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Hermione:_

_Like, does he have a car?_

_Everyone:_

_Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh_

_Draco with everyone harmonizing:_

_She swam by me, she got a cramp_

_Me with everyone harmonizing:_

_He ran by me, got my suit damp_

_Draco with everyone harmonizing:_

_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

_Me with everyone harmonizing:_

_He showed off, splashing around_

_Sam and Mercedes:_

_Summer sun, something's begun, _

_But uh-oh those summer nights_

_Everyone:_

_Uh well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Girls:_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Cho:_

_Was it love at first sight?_

_Boys:_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Seamus:_

_Did she put up a fight?_

_Everyone:_

_Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh_

_Draco with everyone harmonizing:_

_Took her bowling in the arcade_

_Me with everyone harmonizing:_

_We went strolling, drank lemonade_

_Draco with everyone harmonizing:_

_We made out under the dock_

_Me with everyone harmonizing:_

_We stayed out 'till ten o'clock_

_Draco and Me:_

_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, _

_But uh-oh those summer nights_

_Everyone:_

_Uh well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Boys:_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Dean:_

_But you don't gotta brag_

_Girls:_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Connie:_

_'Cause he sounds like a drag_

_Everyone:_

_Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, _

_Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH!_

_Me with everyone harmonizing:_

_He got friendly, holding my hand_

_Draco with everyone harmonizing:_

_While she got friendly down in the sand_

_Me with everyone harmonizing:_

_He was sweet, just turned thirteen_

_Draco with everyone harmonizing:_

_Well, she was good, you know what I mean_

_Everyone:_

_Woah!_

_Draco and Me:_

_Summer heat, boy and girl meet, _

_But uh-oh those summer nights_

_Girls:_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Grace:_

_How much Galleons did he spend?_

_Boys:_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Ron:_

_Could she get me a friend?_

_Draco:_

_It turned colder - that's where it ends_

_Me:_

_So I told him we'd still be friends_

_Draco:_

_Then we made our true love vow_

_Me:_

_Wonder what he's doing now_

_Draco and Me:_

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams, _

_Bu-ut oh those summer nights...!_

_Everyone:_

_Tell me more, tell me more!_

After the song, the Great Hall applauded before the curtains were drawn and getting ready for the next song. Draco picked me up and hugged me, "You were amazing," he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks," I said before kissing him tenderly on the lips. We pulled away after 30 seconds and started getting ready for the next song.

**Nobody's POV**

"I'm really so glad you signed up to play Rizzo," Grace said to her elder sister, Connie, who was getting ready.

"The only reason why I agreed to do this play was so that I could do something useful for once," Connie replied, before putting on her lip gloss.

"Are you nervous about your solo performance?" Grace asked.

Connie shook her head. "Oh, God, no, come on, it's all about the attitude. I'm just going to do what I did at home," said Connie before standing up.

"Yeah, but this is, like, a sad song, right? So you have to think of something that makes you, like, really sad," Grace said before Connie walked off to get ready for her performance. "Good luck!"

_Connie:_

_There are worse things I could do_

_Than go with a boy or two_

_Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy_

_And no good _

_I suppose it could be true_

_But there are worse things I could do._

_I could flirt with all the guys_

_Smile at them and bat my eyes_

_Press against them when we dance_

_Make them think they stand a chance_

_Then refuse to see it through_

_That's a thing I'd never do_

_I could stay home every night_

_Wait around for Mr. Right_

_Take cold showers every day_

_And throw my life away_

_On a dream that won't come true_

_I could hurt someone like me_

_Out of spite or jealousy_

_I don't steal and I don't lie_

_But I can feel and I can cry_

_A fact I'll bet you never knew._

_But to cry in front of you_

_That's the worst thing I could do._

Connie finished and received a massive applause from the audience.

**Nicole's POV**

I felt nervous, I was wearing tight shiny type leggings, top and red heels. My hair was curled and worn down. When I saw Draco in the distance he looked shocked. "Whoa," Draco whispered. "I mean Whoa."

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling a bit self-conscious. "This doesn't look ridiculous?"

Draco shook his head. "Not the word that comes to mind."

"It's just so tight. I feel like I'm going to shake out of the seams in the Shake Shack," I said.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me. Take a deep breath," I took a deep breath. "You look amazing. You sound amazing. This is going to be amazing," Draco said holding onto my hands.

I nodded, "Yeah," I whispered and before I knew it Draco's lips were on mine. We pulled away and stared at each other. That made me feel so much better.

_Draco:_

_I got chills._

_They're multiplyin'._

_And I'm losin' control._

_'Cause the power_

_you're supplyin',_

_it's electrifyin'!_

_Me (everyone):_

_You better shape up (Doo doo doo),_

_'cause I need a man (Doo doo doo)_

_(Doo doo doo) And my heart is set on you (And my heart is set on you!)_

_You better shape up (Doo doo doo)_

_you better understand (Doo doo doo)_

_(Doo doo doo) to my heart I must be true (Doo doo doo)._

_Draco:_

_Nothin' left, _

_Nothin' left for (Me: Ooo) (everyone: Doo doo doo)_

_Me to do_

_Me and Draco:_

_You're the one that I want (everyone: You are the one I want) _

_Me and Draco with everyone:_

_Ooo, oo, o_

_Me and Draco:_

_Honey!_

_The one that I want (everyone: You are the one I want)_

_Me and Draco with everyone:_

_Ooo, oo, o_

_Me and Draco:_

_Honey!_

_The one that I want (everyone: You are the one I want)_

_Me and Draco with everyone:_

_Ooo, oo, o_

_Me and Draco:_

_The one I need (everyone: One I need)_

_Oh, yes indeed (everyone: Yes indeed)_

_Me and Draco with everyone:_

_You're the one that I want!_

We finally finished the last song before the Great Hall erupted with applause. We all bowed before the curtains were drawn. I hugged Grace. "You were amazing, Nicole!" she squealed.

I nodded, "Thanks, you were great as Jan." Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, it was Harry.

"You were absolutely amazing, sis!"

"Thanks, you were great, too. Not bad to say you're a terrible singer," I laughed before we all headed off to change back into our normal clothes.

**The next chapter it all goes back to normal but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks! :)**


	10. The Marauder's Map

**Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the reviews! :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 9-The Marauder's Map**_

**Nicole's POV**

After the school's production of Grease, things went back to normal, well, not quite. Sirius Black is still on the loose and I just recently found out from Luna that the reason why I couldn't fit into my costume is because Pansy did something to make the skirt tighter so I would think that I was gaining weight. That pathetic two-faced bitch! She has crossed the line this time!

"PANSY! YOU PATHETIC IDIOT OR WHAT!" I bellowed from the other end of the Great Hall during breakfast the next morning. "YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY COSTUMES TO MAKE ME THINK I WAS GAINING WEIGHT! I-IS THAT REVENGE FOR ME GOING OUT WITH DRACO JUST BECAUSE I'M IN GRYFFINDOR?!"

Pansy smirked, "But you Gryffindorks are riff-raff!," she sneered.

Grace stepped forward, red-faced. "Riff-raff? The reason why you wouldn't recognise this, missus, is because we're all family in Gryffindor. Something you would know nothin' about. And Nicole is your class mate, she's not some dog in a bloody dog show!"

"Good girl, Grace," I said. "You took the words right outta me feckin' mouth," Then I turned to Pansy." And as for you, you fifty pence pole dancer." I sneered.

"Is that the very best you can do?" Pansy sneered before crossing her arms.

I smiled. " No. I feel sorry for the fuckin' pole," I said before Grace and I walked off, laughing.

* * *

Grace kinda told everyone about the night me and Drace fell asleep in the forest. The next morning it was the match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, the whole of the Gryffindor team, except Wood, were kinda freaking out.

"Honestly," I laughed. "We're going against Hufflepuff. You guys are gonna crush em', why are you worrying about it?"

Harry and Grace nodded. "Nicole's right, you know," said Grace. "I mean look at all the practise we've done."

"Practise that Wood forced us to do..." George muttered.

I forgot to tell you, Grace is on the Gryffindor team, too. She's a Chaser since Alicia Spinnet left the team for no reason so Wood gave the spot to Grace.

After breakfast we huddled together in the stands, in the freezing cold weather! "This is ridiculous!" Hermione muttered. The wind was just insane and the pitch was soaked.

"You're telling me," I said. "It's bloody freezing. Seriously, who agreed to let the match go ahead?"

I felt Hermione shivering even though she had like three layers of clothing on. Then the teams marched onto the field. Not even two minutes into the game and every single one of them was already soaked. I noticed that Harry wasn't doing much during the game.

"How is he supposed to see through his glasses in this weather?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea!" Hermione said loudly.

I saw Harry fly up into the clouds, he was gone for a good few minutes. Then the crowd began to point upwards and saw Harry tumbling down in the rain. "Harry!" I yelled.

* * *

"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked as me, Hermione, Grace, Fred and George stood around Harry's bed in the Hospital Wing.

"Peaky?" Grace said. "What do you expect? He fell over 100 feet."

"Let's walk you off a tower and see what you look like," said Fred and George together.

Harry's eyes began to slowly open. "Probably a right sight better than he normally does," Harry muttered before sitting up.

Hermione looked worried. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, brilliant," Harry said sarcasticly.

"You gave us a right good scare," said George.

"What happened?" Harry asked, confused.

I looked at everyone before I spoke. "Well, you fell off your broom."

"Really?" asked Harry. "I meant the match. Who won?" he asked curiously.

Hermione stood. "No one blames you, Harry. Dementors aren't supposed to be on the grounds. Dumbledore's furious. After he saved you, he sent them off."

Ron came forward with something wrapped up in a blanket. "There's something else you should know too," said Ron. "When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and...Well..." He revealed the broomstick snapped into three pieces.

* * *

When Tuesday came around, Harry was finally released from the Hospital Wing. Then everyone was planning to go to Hogsmeade the last day before Christmas break. But since Harry and I can't go, there's a 99.9% chance that I'm not going.

"There has to be a way for Harry and Nicole to go to Hogsmeade without getting noticed," said Ron while we were all sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron," Grace started. "Harry and Nicole can go anywhere without getting noticed."

"I'm just saying, Gracie," he muttered.

"My name is Grace, you idiot!" she yelled. "Get your facts right."

I giggled.

* * *

As me and Harry were sneaking off to Hogsmeade using the invisibility cloak, Fred and George grabbed us and took us inside. Fred was holding a blank piece of parchment in his hand. "What's this rubbish?" I asked before I took the cloak off both me and Harry.

Fred and George laughed. ""What's this rubbish?" she says. It's the secret to our success. It's a wrench giving it to you both...But we've decided your needs are greater than ours. George, if you will."

George pulled out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," then writing appeared on the front of the parchment.

""Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs...are proud to present the Marauder's Map," Harry read aloud.

I looked closely at the map before opening it. "Is that-?"

"Dumbledore pacing in his office," George smiled. "yes, it is."

"So this map shows...Everyone," Fred smiled.

"Where they are."

"What they're doing."

"Every minute."

"Every day."

Both Harry and I smiled. "Brilliant! Where did you get it?" I asked curiously.

"From Filch's office. First year," Said George.

"There are seven secret passageways out of the castle."

"We'd recommend this one," they both said together, pointing at one of the passageways.

"And don't forget. When you're done, just give it a tap and say: "Mischief managed." Otherwise, anyone can read it," said Fred before they both walked off.

What if we were caught? Nah, I don't care.

**Sorry it's short and kinda rubbish but I will make the next chapter longer. Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming. Next chapter coming soon. :)**


	11. Christmas games

**Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the reviews! :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 11-Christmas Games**_

**Nicole's POV**

The next morning, I woke and today is the second to lat day before the Christmas Holidays. I'm excited cause 1. I'm staying with Draco at Malfoy Manor and 2. I won't have to put up with Harry for a full two weeks! Me, Harry, Grace, Ron and Hermione went to Honeydukes to top up on the sweets.

"Get another box of Jelly Slugs!" Ron shouted, "They're running out!"

I grabbed a box of Jelly Slugs before looking around the shop. "Bloody hell!" I said in amazement. "Look at all the sweets."

* * *

Me and Draco ended up bumping into Pugson while making our way to the Great Hall. "Hi, Dracie," she said flirtatiously. Then she saw me. "Oh, hi, Potter."

I just ignored her then Pansy started blabbing on about what Blaise Zabini got her for her birthday. "He bought me this ring shaped as a serpent."

"That's nice!" I said sarcasticly.

"And then his family wanted me to come with them to Paris for the weekend, as a birthday treat!"

I pretended that I was listening to this crap. "That's nice!"

"And THEN he bought me a new dress!"

Urgh! I can't take this any more! "That's nice!"

"What did Draco buy for you?" Pansy asked with an evil glimmer in her eye.

I just made something up to piss her off. "He got me elocution lessons!"

Draco looked at me confused, I gave him my 'Don't say a word' face. Pansy sniggered. "Didn't really work, did they?" she sneered.

I nodded. "Actually, they did! I used to say "Fuck off" but now I say, "That's nice." Pansy snarled before she stormed off. Draco laughed.

"You come out with the most weirdest stuff, you know."

* * *

Harry and I came up with this great idea! We're gonna have a Christmas games night. Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Grace, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, Draco and Pansy came along.

"Hey!" I got everyone's attention in the room. "What about some Christmas games?"

Everyone yelled. "Yeah!"

Then Pansy spoke. "We can play Trivial Pursuits!"

Everyone yelled. "No!" Wonder why?

"Yes!" I shouted before I noticed everyone staring at me. "No..."

"What about Charades?" Grace asked.

Everyone in the room cheered before Grace stood up and goes to the box to select a card. Grace looks at the card before she does a Charade to indicate film. "Film!" I shouted. Grace nodded.

Grace does another Charade to indicate four fingers. "Four words!" Hermione said.

Grace puts her finger up to her lip.

"Silent!" Draco shouted. Grace shook her head.

"Hush!" Hermione shouted. Grace shook her head again.

"Finger!" Ron shouted.

"Quiet!" I shouted.

"Finger!" Ron whispered.

"Peaceful!" Pansy shouted.

"Silence!" I shouted before realising what the film was. "Silence of the Lambs!" Grace shook her head and tried again.

"Fourth word, one syllable," Hermione said.

"Silence of the Lambs!" I shouted again.

Grace lifts up her leg. "Legs?" Hermione asked.

"Knees!" Fred shouted.

Grace lifts up her arm repeatedly. "Limbs?" Ginny asked. Grace nodded.

Then Pugson spoke. "Silence of the Limbs!"

Grace nodded before clapping. "Well done! You got it right Pansy. Silence of the Limbs!" then everyone started clapping and cheering apart from me, obviously.

"Hold on a minute!" I shouted. "There's no such film, it's 'Silence of the Lambs'!"

Grace showed me the card. "Well it says here on the card 'Silence of the Limbs' with Anthony Hopkins."

"I never heard of that one," said Ginny sounding confused.

"Me neither," said Dean.

"Hold on a cotton buckin' minute," I shouted to get everyone's attention. "The reason Ginny never heard of it before is because it doesn't exist..."

"Calm down, Nicole," Hermione said, sounding quite irritated.

"One point to me," said Pansy, looking proud of herself.

"Do not give her a point!" I demanded. "She didn't get it - where did we get this-" Hermione grabbed hold of my arm.

"Nicole, it's only a game," said Hermione.

I got up from my seat. "Where did we get this fuckin' game?"

Ron held up the box. "I got them done up last year. Sold them like hot cakes," said Ron.

I snatched the box off Ron before sitting down again, I looked closer at the box. "Film and a book about a great white shark - JEWS!" I picked up another card. "Film, musical - one word - OKLAHOMO!" "This game, one word, one syllable - comes out of your arse?"

Then Draco spoke. "Shite!"

I nodded. "Exactly!"

Then Hermione spoke. "That's it, let's play something else."

"I spy!" Ginny shouted and everyone nodded.

"Good idea! Pansy, you go first, you won the last one," Grace said.

"She didn't win the fuckin' last one!" I shouted.

"She got 'Silence of the Limbs'," said Seamus.

"It wasn't 'Silence of the ..'" Then Hermione cut me off.

"Nicole, will you just let Pansy go first!" she said crossly.

I sighed. "Yea.. b… ye … uh ….FINE!"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'f'," said Pansy.

"Phone!" shouted Ron. Phone does not begin with a flipping 'f'!

"No."

"Photograph!" Ron shouted again.

"No."

"Photo frame - that's two 'f's!"

"No."

I pointed at Ron. "Fuckin' nutter!"

"No," Pansy was getting irritated now.

"Furniture!" shouted Draco.

Pansy shook her head. "No."

"Flower!" shouted Harry.

"No. Do you give up?" she asked.

We all nodded. "France!" said Pansy. Everyone looked confused.

"I SPY! Something you can see!" I said, getting annoyed.

"I was seeing it in my mind's eye."

"I am going to fuckin' kill her!" I rised from my seat but Hermione pulled me back.

"Nicole, it doesn't matter – it's only a bit of fun!" said Hermione.

"Look, we have to play these things by the rules. Whatever we play next, we play by the feckin' rules!" I said sternly.

Luna nodded. "There must be something we can play that won't cause trouble?"

"Kick boxing," I said.

"I have an idea!" shouted Hermione. Talk about trying to blow my eardrums out.

Me, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Hermione and Harry sat around a table while the others were sat by the fire. "I think it was Colonel Mustard in the dining room with the lead pipe," said Ron.

I shook my head. "No, you're wrong Ron."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"We're playing Monopoly," I said while holding some cards in my hands.

"Right sis, your go, you're the iron," said Harry.

I nodded. "Of course I'm the iron, the story of me feckin' life!" I rolled the dice and moved the iron. "One, two, three, four – oh, two hundred Galleons please – pass go!" I said before Harry gave me some Galleons. "Thank you! Five, six, seven, eight …"

"Ah ha! Pay income tax - two hundred pounds!" I huffed before giving Harry the money back.

"Feckin' stupid game!" I muttered.

"Actually, it's a very realistic game..." said Pansy.

"Pansy, it's your go," said Ginny.

Pansy rolled the dice. "Ginny, could you move my ship?" Ginny moved the ship.

"Oh, she has a ship – I have an iron..." I muttered.

"Mayfair! I'll buy that - how much?" Pansy asked curiously.

Harry checked. "Four hundred Galleons please." Pansy gave the money to Harry before smiling.

"Jolly good, I've got the full set now."

I started mimicking Pansy. "Jolly good, I've got the full set now." Hermione shook her head.

"Nicole!" Hermione shouted, annoyed.

"Well, it's not fair! She's got the Mayfair set, the Piccadilly set, the Vine Street set and I'm on my own in the Old Kent Road."

"Chance!" Hermione shouted.

"I suppose I'm simply more skilful than you at assembling a property portfolio Nicole," Pansy sneered.

"Or cheating," I said quietly.

"Pay hospital one hundred pounds," said Hermione to Pansy.

"She'll need a fuckin' hospital in a few minutes!"

"Ginny?" Ginny rolled the dice.

"Oh dear! Vine Street and it has a hotel on it."

Pansy spoke. "That's a thousand Galleons I'm afraid," she said.

"I only have five hundred."

"Well, that's you busted then Ginny," I said.

"It's OK she can owe me the rest," said Pansy. WHAT THE HELL?!

"Thanks!" Ginny said happily.

"Your go Ron," said Hermione.

"I'm in jail," said Ron.

"Hold on one cotton buckin' minute. She can't 'owe' you the rest!" I shouted.

Pansy nodded. "Yes, she can."

"No, she fuckin' can't!"

"Yes, she flipping can."

Ginny spoke. "It's only a game."

"If you're going to play a game, you must play within the rules. Harry, back me up on this. I'm your sister!"

Harry leaned back putting his hands in mid-air. "Leave me outta this!"

I sighed deeply. "Fine!" I threw the dice. "My go. Oh, look. I'll have 5 hotels on the Old Kent Road please thank you."

"You can't have five hotels!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, because it's against the rules."

"Oh, but there is no rules. Thank you very much! I threw a double, I go again! Oh, now 4 - 1, 2, 3, 4, Chance …"

"But you threw 10!" said Ginny.

"I don't care, I'm taking fuckin' 4. Oh, listen to this! Earthquake in London. Everything destroyed except the Old Kent Road!" I tipped up the board and the pieces went everywhere.

**That's the end of the eleventh chapter. The next chapter is when Nicole goes to Draco's for the Christmas Holidays. Please review. Thanks :)**


	12. Christmas Holidays

**Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the reviews! :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 12-Christmas Holidays**_

**Nicole's POV**

Today is the day I stay with Draco and his family at Malfoy Manor. I'm excited but nervous, not knowing what Draco's parents would think of me. I also kinda nearly choked on the news of Connie being pranked and thought she was going to be sent to a crack house, Pansy did that.

I said goodbye to Harry, Grace, Ron and Hermione who were all staying at Hogwarts for the holidays before boarding the train with Draco.

I found him in the compartment on his own. "Oh, there you are," I said, smirking. "I thought Pansy would have been clung onto you like a disease."

Draco looked up. "Shut up." he said looking up at me. Connie just came in and sat down. "Hi, Connie," said Draco.

She didn't answer.

"Oh, come on," I said while seating myself next to him. "Lighten up, Pansy's not here."

Then just as Draco was about to say something, Pugson appeared in the doorway. "Oh, for feck sake," I muttered before sneering at Pugson. "What do you want?"

"I just dropped by to wish you both a happy Christmas," said Pansy looking rather smug.

I smiled fakely. "You've said it now piss off," I snarled before she gave me the death stare.

"Oh, and one more thing. Me and my parents are getting a condominium."

I looked at Draco then back at Pansy. "That's fantastic," I said sarcasticly. "Pugson, be careful. They're not a 100% safe."

Connie spoke. "Nicole's right, Pugson. Grace's friend wore one of them and got run over by a bus."

Pansy looked confused. "We've got an apartment," she corrected. "Con-do-minium."

"All-fuckin'-right," I said while Connie and Draco tried to hide away the giggles. Pansy sneered and left the compartment and Connie left, too.

"Did you know that Pugson nearly sent Connie to a crack house?" I asked while taking out my book.

Draco shook his head. "No. Why would she do that?"

"She's a frikin' psychopath that's why," I sniggered.

* * *

After leaving the train, Draco and I made our way to a fireplace and grabbing some flu-powder. "Malfoy Manor!" then just seconds later Draco was gone.

I stepped into the fireplace and grabbed some flu-thingy. "Malfoy Manor!" I shouted and green flames burst around me and before I knew it I fell out of a fireplace. I looked up and saw Draco in front of me. "Help me up," I said before he took my hand and helped me to my feet. I looked around the room, well dining room. Then seconds later a woman, most likely Draco's mum, with darkish and blondish hair came towards us.

"Draco, my darling," she gave him a tight hug before she looked towards me. "You must be Nicole Potter, Draco has told us so much about you in his letters, I'm beginning to think that you two are-"

"Mother!" Draco whispered sounding annoyed.

I smiled weakly. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Malfoy," I said with a smile.

"Please call me Narcissa," she said. "Kinny! Come here!"

A house-elf appeared from nowhere. "Yes, Mistress Malfoy," it squeaked.

"Please show Ms Potter to her room, and give her anything she wants."

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy," said the small house-elf. I followed Kinny to my room. I walked through the door and the room was huge, the wallpaper was green and silver, like the Slytherin colours, a huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room and a door that lead to the bathroom.

"Does Mistress Potter want Kinny to unpack her clothes?"

I shook my head. "No thank you, but thanks for offering," I smiled at the house-elf. "Don't call me Mistress Potter just call me Nicole."

Kinny nodded. "I-it's an honour t-to be of service t-to you, Nicole," Kinny stuttered.

"I don't want to be your service. I'd like to be friends," I said with a smile. Kinny beamed.

"O-of course, Nicole."

Just as I was about to answer, Mrs Malfoy I mean Narcissa came into the room. "How are you settling in, Nicole?"

"Fine, thank you," I said. "Where is Mr Malfoy?" I asked.

"He's away on business all week, but he will be back for Christmas Eve."

I nodded. "So does Draco really tell you about me all the time in his letters?" I asked nervously.

Narcissa nodded. "All the time, in a good way of course."

I can't believe Draco has not yet told her about me and him! He's trying to keep it all hush hush until the right time comes. I smiled. "We didn't get on well at first then we became friends," I said. And then he fell in love with me! I decided not to tell Narcissa that for obvious reasons.

"Well, I'm glad you're both friends," Narcissa said smiling. I felt slightly uncomfortable for a few moments.

"So am I." I smiled when Draco knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hey, Nicole, shall I show you the gardens?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sure, I'd like that," I only said yes because it's just an excuse for Draco to pull me into a corner and kiss and cuddle me like what happened in the forest when we fell asleep.

* * *

Draco waited until we were quite a distance away from the Manor, we both held hands while walking the garden. "It's lovely here," I said looking at the different flowers. Draco lead me to the pond and we both sat on the grass. Even though it's Christmas the sun was out and the temperature was average.

"I think my mother will work out that there's something going on between us," Draco said while we layed on the grass together.

I nodded. "It's only a matter of time, anyway."

"Mmmm," Draco groaned before I felt him play with my hair. "I don't know how my father would react if he found out."

I looked up at him. "I'm sure it won't be like 'why are you with that girl?!' or something like that," I said before I kissed him tenderly.

"I think you're the only person who really understands me."

I blushed, like really blushed. "Am I?" I asked curiously.

Draco nodded. "Yes," he responded. "I love you," Draco whispered as he continued to play with my hair.

I smiled. "I know," I responded with a whisper.

* * *

Narcissa kindly got Kinny to help me get ready for dinner and she let me borrow one of her dresses. "You can borrow this dress of mine," said Narcissa handing me the knee-length, strapless green dress with a sliver bow to me. "I never wear it."

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I responded. It was Draco. He look handsome with his dinner suit on.

"Wow," Draco said looking amazed. "You look beautiful."

I tried not to blush but I did. "Thank you," I smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Draco gave me a kiss on the cheek, I blushed, again! "Shall we go down?" He offered his arm.

I nodded. "We shall," I smiled before I took his arm and made our way downstairs.

* * *

Dinner was great, Narcissa kept asking me about how Draco was behaving at Hogwarts. I just said he's well behaved when he isn't most of the time because 1. he winds up Harry and Ron and 2. I can't think.

I said goodnight to Narcissa before Draco walked me back to my room. "So, goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight," Draco whispered back before he checked to see if there was anyone around before he pulled me closer and kissed me. "I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded before we pulled away and Draco walked off to his room. I shut the door, I blushed before I undressed and put on my pyjamas and hopping into bed. I thought about Draco for a while until I realised I've fallen in love with him.

**Awww, Nicole and Draco romance. The next chapter will be coming soon. Please review! Thanks :)**


	13. Back to Hogwarts

**Sorry I've not updated for a few days, I've been busy with homework and thank God it's all done. Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks! :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 13-Back to Hogwarts**_

**Nicole's POV**

Draco and I spent a blissful two weeks sneaking around and having a few moments. On a few nights Draco would sneak into my room, get in bed with me and we'd snuggle up together but I've not admitted that I've fallen in love with him. Just give it a few weeks. Grace, Harry, Ron and Hermione wrote to me, asking me if Malfoy was taking care of me and I replied of course he did.

Today we're going back to Hogwarts. Shame, I got used to living at Malfoy Manor, it's like a second home since the orphanage doesn't count. Harry was glad to see me and asked if Malfoy had taken care of me. Grace gave me a amorous hug. Ron just said 'Hi' and Hermione also gave me a hug.

Harry and I told Grace, Ron and Hermione about Professor Lupin teaching us the Patronus Charm. Harry received a Firebolt, the fastest broom in the world. Harry had gotten angry with Hermione for some reason. Ron was furious with Hermione, too. As far as he was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand-new Firebolt was nothing less than criminal damage. Hermione, who remained convinced that she acted for the best, starting to avoid the common room. Me, Harry, Grace and Ron supposed she had taken refuge in the library, and didn't try and persuade her to come back. All in all, I was glad to return shortly after the New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again.

"Had a good Christmas?" Grace's sister, Connie, asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, very good," I replied. "You?"

"Not bad I suppose," said Connie looking rather glum. "except that Grace decided to stay at Hogwarts so mum and dad were upset."

I nodded in response before walking away.

* * *

Lessons started again the next day. The last thing I wanted was to spend two hours in the grounds on a raw January morning. The first Divination lesson of the term was much less fun, Professor Trelawney was now teaching us palmistry, and she lost no time informing both me and Harry that we had the shortest life-lines she had ever seen.

It was Defence Against the Dark Arts I was keen to get to. Me and Harry wanted to get started on our Anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible. "Ah yes," said Lupin, when me and Harry reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see...how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening. The History of Magic classroom should be big enough...I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this...we can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practise on..."

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" Ron asked as we walked down the corridor. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"

Suddenly, I heard a loud and impatient 'tuh' from behind us. It was Hermione, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.

"And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.

"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.

"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you-"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" said Hermione.

"If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Ron.

"Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.

"She doesn't know," said Ron. "she's just trying to get us to talk to her again."

I glared at Ron before walking off with Grace to the library to tell her what happened during the Christmas holidays.

When I told her, Grace started doing an excited gesture in mid-air. "So, for the last two weeks Draco has been sneaking into bed with you?" Grace asked excitedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was nice having someone to cuddle up with."

Grace smiled. "Awww, that's so cute!" she squealed quietly.

"Grace, do me a favour and don't tell anyone," I whispered quietly.

She nodded. "You know I will. Your secret is safe with me."

"If you tell anyone then I will tell everyone you fancy my brother," I muttered.

Grace looked confused. "How do you know I fancy Harry?"

I shrugged. "I'm a genius." I said proudly.

Grace rolled her eyes before Harry and Ron joined us. "Hey," Grace smiled.

Harry sat down between me and Grace and Ron sat at the end then I wriggled my wrist around, as it was in pain. "Did you fall on your wrist?" Grace asked.

I shook my head. "No, its just me wrist is weak."

"My mum used to get that when she was younger. Its cramp. Its called wank-"

"Grace!" I whispered. "Not in public." I turned to Ron and Harry and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to them. "Its called Rheumatism."

Harry spoke. "You should see Madam Pomfrey about that," he suggested.

I shook my head. "There's no point. She'll just say, "take this medicine" and that's that."

"What about a homeopath?" Harry suggested.

"Pansy?"

Harry shook his head. "No Nicole, a homeopathic remedy. There's lots…copper bracelets for instance."

I shook my head again. "No, I tried that. It didn't do anything for the pain, it just turned me whole wrist green"

Ron sniggered behind his hand. "Well, have you tried magnets?" Grace asked.

I glared at her. "Magnets?" I asked..

Grace nodded. "It's supposed to help take the pain away. Anyway, my Auntie and Uncle have decided on a Witchcraft and Wizardry school for my cousin, Katrina."

I nodded. "That's nice!" I said sarcasticly.

"They've decided on the school, Salem school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I shook my head furiously. "Oh, Jesus, no!" I gasped.

"Nicole, I know it's a tough school-"

I butted in. "Tough school? Grace, they hold the sorting ceremony in Azkaban Prison! Before you know it'll be 'Goodbye Katrina - Hello Scarface'."

"Nicole, that's ridiculous!"

Just as I was about to answer, Hermione came into the library and sat next to me before Harry and Ron left. "Any news on Katrina?" she asked.

"She's going to feckin' Alcatraz!"

"Nicole, shu-!"

"It's rough! If you see a girl with two ears, she's a fuckin' sissy!" Then Connie creped up behind me. I started giggling. "Is that two ears behind me?" I asked.

Grace nodded before laughing quietly. Connie sat down. "Did you hear about Katrina getting sent to Salem school?"

We both nodded. "Everybody bloody knows."

"So," Connie started. "how's it going with Malfoy?"

I blushed. "Great," I said with a smile.

Then Grace spoke. "They've been sleeping together-"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Shut the fuck up, Grace!" I whispered before I took my hand off her mouth.

Connie grinned. "You've been sleeping with him?" she asked curiously.

"It was just cuddling up nothing else!"

"Oh, I'm sure it was," Connie said smirking her ass off.

**Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be longer. Please review. Thanks! :) Check out what Nicole wore while travelling to Hogwarts for the first time. (**** nicole_potters_travelling_outfit/set?) I don't know if it works but try it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Keep the reviews coming in and please enjoy this chapter. Thanks! :)**

_**Secrets, lies and love-Chapter 14-**_

Harry and I went to the History of Magic classroom on Thursday evening at eight o'clock and it went quite well. The first time we tried the spell on the Boggart both Harry and I fainted but we got the hang of it the second time.

The next evening, Hermione had organised for me, Harry, Grace, Ron and Connie to have a discussion about something.

"Now, what Hermione's going to do first is explain to everybody exactly what's going on," I said proudly. "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione shook her head. "Nicole, You don't have to introduce me."

I nodded. "Hermione Granger!"

"OK, the basic structure of any normal group of friends-"

I butted in. "Or ours," Hermione gave me the death stare. "Hermione Granger!"

"The basic structure is identical for every family, human or animal," Hermione explained. "The eldest at the top and the youngest at the bottom. And no matter what age they are, once the group of friends gathers in a group situation, everybody unconsciously reverts to their place within that structure. I'd like to use this session to confirm that theory. So this is a group talk, you just say whatever you like. All right? Nicole?"

I just glared at her. "Nicole fuckin' bored now."

"OK. We'll start with you, Connie," Hermione said towards Connie.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Well, we have to start somewhere, and you're the eldest."

Connie sat up. "All right my name is Connie Edwards and I'm a lunatic."

Then everyone started laughing except for Hermione, obviously. She shook her head. "Look, if you're not going to take this serious then there's no point."

"I think being a lunatic is feckin' serious!" I said in my serious voice which I don't do often.

"She's not a lunatic, Nicole," said Hermione crossly. "If you feel like speaking you just speak," Then Ron rose his hand. "Go on, Ron."

"Fred has a verruca."

Connie looked at Ron. "Ron, what the hell are you talking about?"

"No, wait, Connie. Has he, Ron? That's very interesting," I saw Hermione write it down in her notebook.

"I'm on the edge of me fuckin' seat!" I said before everyone, except Hermione, broke into giggles.

"Why did you pick that particular thing to start with, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Because you told me to speak."

"All right, here's an exercise! Come on, all of you do this. Come on!" Hermione made us reach forward for some reason. "All right, now I want everybody to reach into your past! Reach into the past."

"Hermione, if we're reaching into the past why are we going forward?" I asked.

Hermione looked up, annoyed. "Because I said so and I know what I'm doing OK. Reach!"

I saw Ron then I pushed him back. "Ron, your past is not that long. Get back!"

"Reach in."

"Hermione, I am reaching into the bag of my life."

"Well done."

"I am rummaging through the sack of my memories."

"That's it."

I started moving my hands like I was actually looking through my bag. "Jeez, I didn't know that was there! Oh, no! You wouldn't believe what's in here!" I gasped.

"Nicole, concentrate, will you!" I could tell she was getting annoyed with me now.

"I am!"

"Now, I want you to find that something that holds you back-"

"Yank it out! Shake it at the world and say, "Fuck off and leave me alone!"" Hermione stormed out of the common room. I looked at everyone. "What did I do?"

"I think you've pissed her off," Harry said.

* * *

After the meeting which was a complete waste of time, I walked down to the Forbidden Forest to find Draco sat on the ground. "Draco?" I asked while sitting down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted some time alone," he whispered before he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me tenderly. "with you."

I smiled. "Me too," I said before wrapping my arms round his neck. "I love you." I whispered.

Draco smiled. "I love you, too." He whispered back before he leaned in and kissed me again. This time it was more passionate. I pulled Draco down on top of me and he started pressing tender kisses to my neck.

"Draco, we really need to go back to the castle," I whispered before we pulled away, my heart beating fast. We both held hands on the way back up and we separated to go back to our common rooms.

This is the happiest I've been in my life.

**Thank you so much for the reviews. New chapter coming soon. Please review. Thanks :)**


End file.
